


Inked on You

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not a chat fic, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Ten and johnny appeared for a second, Yuta was mentioned for a second, doyoung appeared for a minute, kinda is but it’s needed in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Taeyong has been waiting for his soulmate since forever. The words etched on his skin a daily reminder that someone out there is meant for him.





	Inked on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my apology fic for my unfinished and dropped socmed AU in Twitter. Enjoy, I guess? (no proofreading happened to this so sorry for grammatical errors and such)

youknow: no it's not

taetrack: yes it is

youknow: are you seriously saying that you find words tattooed on your body romantic? 

taey: yes, that's what i'm saying

youknow: you're so cute, taey

taey: ...

youknow: :)

youknow: oooh you mad now

taey: stop being a creepy, youknow

taey: you sound like a perv

youknow: cmon i asked you a couple of times to meet already so you'll know how sweet i am

youknow: plus i can show you my tattoo

taey: and what? i'll be in the news later that night "MURDERED, KILLER UNKNOWN"

youknow: you're very imaginative

taey: ps: i don't care for your tattoo

taey: and you are pervy and creepy

youknow: cant wait to see your jaw drop once you see me

taey: never

taey: im logging out 

taey: and for the record, i really like the fact that my soulmate's first words to me are inked to my skin not all people have that kind of destiny

TAEY LOGGED OUT

youknow: lol destiny

***

Classes were dismissed pretty early today. Leaving Taeyong with a bit of time to wander, knowing where to go he reached his favorite shop fast. The moment he stepped inside, the sound of soft music welcomed him. Smiling, he went to his favorite section. The vinyl records. It was always so soothing searching through racks of LPs looking for a great find. Sometimes he scores one like when he found a vinyl of The Rick and Morty soundtrack but most of the times he does it to relieve the stress from university.

“Troye Sivan Bloom”

Taeyong’s eyes immediately widened when he saw the book that has been released a few months back. He was supposed to buy it when it was released in Troye’s site but it was soldout when he got the cash for it. He already has the Blue Neighborhood vinyl and he wants the Bloom one too.

He was about to reach it when another hand got to it first. And if he was unlucky because of that, then guess what? It just keeps getting worse. It was already the last copy of the LP in the store. Taeyong knows that he could find another one at a different store but he was already feeling so hyped playing the vinyl and dancing to My My My. 

Now that has to wait because of someone with fast hands got it. He can’t stop the annoyance rising in him and took a while before he could compose his face and looked at the person who took his vinyl.  


Heh. He was pretty tall. Taeyong had to slightly look up at the boy who was paying no attention to him. Pretty tall boy was paying no mind to Taeyong and he took this chance to look at the other. Tall, fair and incredibly cute. He also looked very comfortable in his purple hoodie and black fitted jeans. Tall boy was holding two vinyls in his hands probably choosing which to buy. Taeyong pretended to look at the racks again, silently hoping that Tall Boy won’t choose Bloom. 

It took awhile before the other boy finally decided which to buy. He then pulled Taeyong’s hand and placed the record there. Tapping on the cover of the vinyl, giving a huge thumbs up and subtly showing off his cute dimples to Taeyong, he then turned to leave along with him was Taeyong’s Bloom LP. Taeyong was about to call him out but decided against it. He wasn't that kind of person to make a fuss just because of an album. He watched his book go away and saw Tall Boy looked back at him. He raised Taeyong’s Bloom on his left hand and did a bang! gesture at his direction and left. 

Taeyong glanced at the vinyl record Tall Boy apparently recommended to him. Huh. He didn’t peg him to be a jazz kind of guy. But maybe Taeyong would give the songs a try, he knows he will. Chet Baker, huh? 

***

Bored. It was the idle days before summer break when students just wait for it to officially begin. And here’s Taeyong, locked up in his dorm room, either playing games with his roomie, Doyoung or just practicing dance. With no classes to attend, and no more lessons to study and review for, he tried to satisfy his boredom with a lot of things, but it was useless. Very useless. 

Sitting up from his bed, he ran a hand through his hair before looking around his room to look for something to do today, but there was nothing. It wasn’t his shift in his part-time job and it wasn’t his day playing, he keeps on losing! He took his phone and went to the same chat room that he hasn’t opened for the past few days, checking if he was online but he wasn't.

"Ugh!" He groaned, frustrated, before throwing his phone to the pillows, and lying down once again. He was a couch potato, a homebody, but when you're as bored as he was right now he just want to hit the practice room, his work or even the mall. He likes shopping. He likes looking around for fashionable items… but he’d rather do it online.

His phone chimed and saw a text from his friends to go watch a movie with them. “Yes!” he shouted, having nothing better to do.

Decided, he went ahead and got ready and saw Doyoung lounging in their shared kitchen, doing the dishes. "I’m going out.” Taeyong said.

“Is this for real?” Doyoung teased, “You’re finally coming out?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at his friend’s jab, “I came out years ago. Everyone knows I’m bi.”

“And yet you still can’t choose from the long line of admirers you have.” 

“I want my soulmate.” Taeyong retorted, “I know. I know.” He said, knowing Doyoung’s next statement. They’ve talked about this before. His friends keep on encouraging him to meet other people and date. Not just to wait for his soulmate to show up out of the blue. Taeyong did. He met with a couple of people, dated a few of the girls and boys who asked him out. But they were all shallow, only lasted at the first date. Never picking Taeyong’s interest even a bit.

“I’m just saying you’re young and pretty. Date.” Doyoung answered, wiping his hand with the wash cloth, “Nothing wrong with having fun while you wait for your soulmate.”

“And I do.” Taeyong resigned, knowing he could never win over Doyoung. “I gotta go. I’m running late.” hurriedly trying to escape this conversation.

“I’m sorry for being nosy.” Apologized Doyoung, “Will you stay late? I might meet up with Woo later. Better to eat out tonight.” Jungwoo was Doyoung’s boyfriend. Boyfriend but not soulmate. Jungwoo’s first words to Doyoung wasn’t the one inked on his skin. Doyoung’s words are far from Jungwoo’s tattoo. But they were happy, they were in love. Maybe that’s why Doyoung keeps on encouraging Taeyong to meet with other people. Maybe to find the same happiness as he did with Jungwoo. Taeyong didn’t mind not having anyone with him at the time being. He was happy. Happy waiting for the promise of love with his soulmate. 

“I will.” Taeyong responded meekly, wearing his shoes, “Say hi to Jungwoo for me. Enjoy your date.” he teased before closing the door on Doyoung’s loud shout.

***

As soon as his ride dropped him off, Taeyong made a beeline straight to the movie house. He already sent a message to his friends that he was already there. Johnny and Ten were already inside after telling him their aisle and seat number and the saved seat in the midst of their seats. They always do this whenever someone was running late when they watch a movie, buy seats with a vacant in the middle so no one but their friends can sit there.

He texted his friends if they want some snacks so he could buy before heading to their cinema. He always needs popcorn whenever he watches a movie. Putting his phone inside his bag, he went to the counter and bought a movie ticket before going to the snack counter. He was looking at the choices when a man stood in front of him, effectively blocking his view, his back facing Taeyong and was taking the things he bought. Taeyong moved back a little and as the customer turned, Taeyong met his eyes before he averted them away, taking a sip from his drink.

Taeyong blinked a few times, turning his head to the man’s direction, eyeing him. Well who wouldn't? The guy is gorgeous as hell. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, partnered with black pants, and he was also wearing a black leather jacket that made him look so bad. His hair was styled today unlike the day he stole Taeyong’s album. Was he wearing those piercings back then? He was really handsome... and tall. 

Totally his type. “Sir?" Taeyong’s attention was pulled away from him when the cashier called out, asking him what his order was. Taeyong just told her that he wanted a bbq-flavored popcorn and a lemonade and paid for it, before turning his head once more, hoping to find Tall Boy, it's not everyday Taeyong sees someone as hot as him.

Having no luck, he took the brown paper bag the cashier handed him with his snacks and headed to the entrance of the movie house. 

Taeyong supposed he should have asked if Ten or Johnny wanted anything as well. Knowing them, they bought theirs already but they eat it as soon as they sit down and finish it before the movie starts.

He opened his bag to take out his phone again but he can't seem to find it there, frowning, he looked down inside his bag to search for it as he continued to walk inside the dim place. Taeyong was still searching for his phone when he bumped into someone, hard enough to make him stumble back, thus snack bag falling to the floor.

"Ouch." Taeyong complained, and bent down to pick up the plastic bag, thankful that he only bought a bottled of lemonade instead of soda.

The person who collided with him had the gall to sigh when he should have obviously avoided me. "Watch where you're going." he said with a voice so so soft, that Taeyong thought he just imagined the stranger let out a while ago.

Taeyong was about to pick up his bottle, not bothering to look at the stranger who bumped into him, when the other reached for it and handed it to him. "Here." he said, his left hand handing it to Taeyong and he faintly saw a simple black-stringed bracelet with a silver name plate on his wrist. He took it and continued picking the other things that was scattered around.

As Taeyong was about to stand up, he froze on spot, the other’s words finally registering.

'Watch where you're going...'

Taeyong’s hand automatically flew to his back, near his nape. The words that were inked on his skin, the very first words his soulmate was supposed to say to him. His annoyingly generic words that he have thought of a hundred of times how his soulmate will say but everything was nothing compared to how it was said to him. 

Taeyong raised his head, turning to find him, face him, hoping. But his soulmate was long gone. He tried looking around but he was nowhere to be found, as if he vanished into thin air.

How could his soulmate just disappear like that?

“Yong!" he jumped in surprise and saw Ten and Johnny standing there calling out to him, "Come on! The movie will start soon." They gestured to him but he remained glued to his spot. Taeyong finally found him, but... Where could he be? Who could he be? Isn’t there a rule where you can know your soulmate’s name if you’re stupid enough not to look at him at first meeting?

During the whole movie, Taeyong wasn't able to focus. All he could think about was that stranger who happened to be his soulmate.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked after they finished eating dinner, “You seemed off since awhile ago. You barely touched your food and keep on dozing off…” Taeyong just shook his head and gave him a small smile. 

"I should head home now." He said, both of his friends nodded in understanding and they bid each other goodbyes.

The moment he arrived at his dorm, Taeyong rushed up to his room and changed his clothes before curling up to his bed.

Who was that guy? Who could his soulmate be? His soulmate was a boy! Thank you, God. Thank you, universe! For giving him a boy with a nice voice for a soulmate. He was bi but he likes boys more than he ever liked girls… so another thank you for a boy soulmate!

But speaking of this destiny, or soulmate, or whatever people wants to call it, Taeyong has to tell him about this.

Taeyong stood up and took his bag from the desk to search for his phone. After finding it, Taeyong went back to my bed and lied down on his stomach, opening the same chat room he has been to. Taeyong checked if he was online and he was. Clicking on his username, their chat box opened, revealing some of our latest conversation.

Taeyong messaged him first and he replied immediately, as if he was really waiting for Taeyong’s chat.

taey: HOLY SHIT

youknow: Hmm?

youknow: What’s going on? 

taey: I finally found him.

youknow: Who?

taey: My soulmate! I found him!

taey: Tho, I don’t know what he looks like but... yeah i found him hehe

youknow: Huh? You found him but didn't see his face???

youknow: are you…

youknow: stupid?

youknow: i thought you wanted to meet your soulmate

youknow: why didnt you look???

youknow: or maybe i managed to changed your mind, love

taey: if only you'll let me finish my story before cutting me off???

youknow: lmao sorry im all ears or eyes

taey: long story short, basically i was doing something else whEN HE SAID MY WORDS 

taey: buuut he has the most amazing voice is2g 

taey: i finally found my soulmate!!!!

taey: i am not going to be alone in this world

youknow: so that's what you're all excited about?

taey: Of course! After so many years! I told you it's real. 

taey: HE'S REAL.

youknow: Let's say that it is real, but are you sure he's the real deal? 

youknow: a lot of people can say those words to you, you know…

taey: Nope, he is the real deal. 

taey: I can feel that he is. Why are you being so salty about this?

youknow: I'm not. I'm just saying that sometimes, people don't end up with their soulmates.

youknow: life isn't as sweet as that

Seriously, what is wrong with this guy? Here Taeyong was, excited to share to him about his experience and he's being like this to him. Why am Taeyong getting annoyed for?

youknow: Why don't we just meet up? See if your soulmate can even match up to me. ;)

taey: And you're bringing that up again? NOW?

youknow: Why? We've been talking for a long time, why can't we meet?

taey: Because I don't want to.

youknow: Even if I'll buy you your favorite food?

Is he bribing Taeyong with food right now? Because if he is, it's definitely working. But no, Taeyong has to be careful. 

youknow: Yes, I'm bribing you right now with food.

A heart skipped a beat, surprised to see youknow’s answer. How the hell did he know Taeyong was thinking about that?

taey: Not working. 

youknow: Aww. Why not?

taey: No reason.

youknow: Are you sure it's not working?  
taey: Yes.

youknow: You're really a tough cookie. I like that.

Again, his heart skipped a beat. What the hell is this guy doing to him?

taey: You like tough cookies? Thought you like the sexy, submissive types?

youknow: There's no challenge with that, but if you are one, then I have to change my ideal type.

Taeyong tried to stir the conversation away from this. This youknow is flirting with him!

taey: yeah right

taey: how do you even know what my favorite food are?

youknow: i've been taking notes, taey.

youknow: sweets, cakes, chocolates, lemonades, coffee, green tea, hiphop, dogs, the colors black and pink, roses, fluffy stuffed animals, figures, fast wifis, dancing, pictures, taking selcas, gadgets, playing games, taking care of your younger members from your dance club, cooking, staying at home idling are things that make it on your list right?

taey: stop being a creep

youknow: won't you ask what I like?

taey: nope

youknow: humor me

taey: fine

taey: what do you like you youknow

youknow: meat, working out, you, jazz music, peaches, you, basketball, tbh you, singing, puppies, you, eating, chet baker, bread, YOU

What the actual fuck? Is he seriously saying this stuff to him? Taeyong can feel his face getting hotter, how did it even end up with this conversation.

taey: Ah, I need to go. I forgot that I have some requirements to fix.

Which was a lie, because Taeyong have already submitted everything he needs to last week.

youknow: Are you sure it's to do that, and not to avoid me?

taey: No, I swear, I have things to do.

youknow: Okay then, taey. I'll talk to you soon?

taey: Yeah, sure.

And then Taeyong immediately logged off with his heart still beating erratically, face flushed and a stupid smile on his face.

***

It's been weeks since Taeyong found his soulmate but still doesn't know who he was or where to find him. He usually wanders around the mall where he bumped into him when he doesn’t have work or dance practice but to no avail. Taeyong was left with a nice voice and the bracelet as his sole clues hence his zero progress with his soulmate hunt. There are like hundreds of people going in and out of the mall and with them several people own that kind of bracelet.  
But of course, Taeyong wouldn't give up. He can feel this strange instinct pulling me somewhere. Destiny, maybe or maybe not. Sometimes, he thinks youknow is right that even though two persons are soulmates that doesn't necessarily mean that they're meant for each other. And maybe two persons who are not soulmates are meant for each other, like Doyoung and Jungwoo.

Speaking of that youknow, it's been days but he hasn't replied to any of his messages. Usually, he was the one pestering Taeyong but these days he was really quiet. After that little flirting he did, he went M.I.A. Taeyong sends messages once a day but he hasn't read or replied to any of them.

Maybe he found himself a girlfriend. That would explain why he suddenly stopped messaging Taeyong. But a little goodbye sayonara would have been fine.  
"Why am I worrying about that idiot, anyway?" he muttered to himself, finding his self in front of the dog café on the central park of the mall.

Taeyong has been dying to visit the place since it opened but life happened to him, university, work, practice and he didn't get the chance to go until now. With his phone in hand, he smiled as he took in the aesthetic and vibe of the place. It has three things that Taeyong likes— silence, dogs, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

He settled himself on the couch near the dogs, in this café there was a designated area for playing with the dogs but you can borrow one of the resident dogs and pet it in your seat and added relaxation technique.  
There were too many cute puppies! Some are playing with each other, some are asleep, some are looking at Taeyong with those adorable puppy dog eyes that makes him want to snuggle them all day. After giving out treats to the other dogs, Taeyong chose this cute papillon which reminded him of his dog, Ruby, and settled in his seat.

"Aren't you cute?" he cooed at the cute puppy, "What's your name?" the dog was wagging his tail at him, hoping to be petted. 

"Shadow." As soon as Taeyong said the name on his collar, he leaped into his arms and started friskily biting and licking his hand. Taeyong let out a loud laugh at his playfulness. Rubbing his head, "I need to play, Shadow." Shadow settled in Taeyong’s lap, playing with his hand as he played PUBG on his phone. Soon enough, Shadow was sleeping on his lap and he was absorbed in his own world, playing.

Taeyong looked at the time and was surprised to see that he already spent two hours here. "Shit." he hurriedly returned Shadow to the dog's playpen and paid his bill. "I forgot it was my turn to cook dinner. Doyoung would be so mad." he whispered, thinking of Doyoung’s angry bunny face which was scary and cute at the same time.

He was on his way to the parking lot when he saw a cute puppy loitering around the mall's park. It looks like it was lost or something. Maybe it's one of the dogs in the café where he came from and it escaped out when the door was open.

"Hey, are you lost?" Taeyong thought Shadow was the cutest puppy in the café but guess he was wrong because this puppy owned the title. "Come here." Taeyong cooed, it was barking at him but it wasn't aggressive, maybe because it can sense Shadow's smell on him. 

He gave it treats and soon enough, the lost dog was wagging her tail at him. Rubbing the spot under near its ears, he laughed at how cute she is.

"Shit. I forgot I should return her." Taeyong carried her in his arms, going back to the café he just left. It was only a few stores away when the puppy jumped out of his arms and ran. 

"Hey!" Taeyong followed after it and stopped short when he saw it, being petted by a guy. The guy was crouched down and with his snapback on, hiding his face from the view.

Taeyong hesitantly walked towards them, unsure whether the dog was his or he was just dog-friendly too. "Uhm. Is she yours?" The guy stopped petting the puppy. "She's so cute!" Taeyong added before he saw the guy look up with a funny look on his face. He looked so astonished and at the same time confused.

"Y-you?" Taeyong gasped, he was as shocked as the other guy. This is the third time Taeyong has seen him and everytime he does him Tall Boy just keeps on getting hotter and hotter. How is that possible? Even with that dumbfounded look on his face he looks extremely handsome.

Tall Boy picked up the puppy and it was settled in his arms as he stood straight. He was really tall. He tilted his head to the right, and looked at Taeyong from head to toe. Taeyong unconsciously squared his shoulders and straightened up. Taeyong knows he was small but he knows how pretty he was. However, Tall Boy’s brows furrowed ever so slightly before he turned and smiled at Taeyong.

"Do you know me?" he asked, all smiles. "Have I met you before?"

Not even pretending that he didn't see how Tall Boy scowled while looking at him a while ago, Taeyong looked down at his clothes and he knows it was no match for his simple white V-neck shirt, black pants and snapback ensemble but he was fashionable as well. Dressed in ripped jeans and a black statement tee, he even put a light makeup on today and styled his usual messy hair. 

Taeyong just shrugged and smiled, “Is she yours?" he asked instead of answering him, referring to the dog.  
There he goes again with that slight frown, "Her name’s Rapunzel." He said, "And no, she’s my friend’s . I just babysat for her today." He said, smiling again, showing off his dimpled cheeks once more. 

"Hey pretty Rapunzel." Taeyong said, rubbing the dog’s head in Tall Boy’s arms. Rapunzel slightly licked his palms and Taeyong giggled, "But why was she alone? I thought she was lost."

Tall Boy smiled again, "Thank you for finding her. I left her for a while, I have to buy her dog treats at the café over there." He pointed at the dog café Taeyong was in just a few minutes before.

"I actually thought Rapunzel escaped from the café, I just visited the café awhile ago." 

He nodded, his eyes on Taeyong. Taeyong was starting to feel a little bit awkward because Tall Boy was really staring at him. "Thank you for keeping Rapunzel company. If she got lost Yuta will have my head. He’s Rapunzel’s owner. "

"No worries." Taeyong waved his hand, "Glad to help. But I have to go now that Rapunzel’s with you already." he looked at the pup and petted her one last time, "Bye Rapunzel, be a good girl. Stay pretty."  


Taeyong was about to leave when Rapunzel barked and he was stopped by this attractive tall guy. Taeyong looked at the hand stopping him and saw a familiar bracelet. 

He also has that bracelet. Taeyong also saw him in the cinema a few weeks back. Could he be? Taeyong shooed away the thought. Not wanting to raise his hope. There were a lot of people who owns a bracelet like that. Impossible.

Taeyong raised a brow at the taller and looked at the hand that was still holding him, he got the message and instantly released his hold. 

"Sorry," he muttered, ears reddening. Cute. “I just..." he scratched the back of his neck, looking so unsure. "You see, Rapunzel isn't very friendly with other people but she looks so taken with you." 

Taeyong laughed because the cute dog was nuzzling her head at his legs as her babysitter speaks, picking her up and she willingly went to his arms, "I bribed her with dog treats awhile ago." 

"Do you wanna see Rapunzel again?"

"Huh?" was the only reply Taeyong could muster.  


Rapunzel’s babysitter grinned, "You can play with her again, I can sneak her out whenever and Yuta always begs me to sit for her anyway."

"For real?" Taeyong asked excitedly. "Of course! I wouldn’t pass up the chance to play with this cutie again." 

"Jaehyun." He said. Ah. Tall Boy finally has a name to come with the handsome face. Taeyong looked at him and the other smiled again, "My name's Jaehyun."

"Taeyong" He replied with his name, "Nice meeting you, Jaehyun. Are you sure I can play with Rapunzel again? I might be a bad person." he joked.

Jaehyun removed his snapback, running his hands through his soft hair and laughed. "I don't think someone who searched for a lost dog's owner can do bad things. I also don't think someone as pretty as you is evil."

Taeyong reddened at the sudden compliment, "I have to go." 

Jaehyun reached something at his back pocket and retrieved his phone from there. He tapped the screen a few times and handed it to Taeyong, "Your number." 

Before Taeyong can say anything, "For playtime with Rapunzel." He said with air quotes gestures that made him look silly but still so handsome.

Taeyong laughed and registered his number on Jaehyun’s phone before giving it back to him. He tapped it again and few seconds later Taeyong’s phone was ringing.

"Save my number too, Taeyong." Jaehyun said, Taeyong nodded. "You can text me whenever you want to play with Rapunzel."

"I really have to go." Taeyong sneaked a peak at his watch. Doyoung is really going to kill him now. "Thanks for this. Bye Rapunzel!" 

Taeyong was in his cab when he received a message from the other that says, "You can also message me even if it's not about Rapunzel."

***

youknow: taey?

taey: hey stranger

taey: i see you're still alive

youknow: alive and kicking

taey: i thought you got busted for cybercrime that's why you haven't been replying to my messages

youknow: is that you lowkey saying you miss me?

taey: in your dreams

youknow: yeah, you're my dream, love

taey: i'm logging out

youknow: lmao kidding

taey: what's up for real

youknow: would you believe me if i said I did that for you to miss me?

taey: no

youknow: so harsh

youknow: you hurt my feelings

taey: you're being such a creep again

youknow: lol

taey: your girlfriend will be so mad when she sees this chat

youknow: you know i don't have a girlfriend 

youknow: you also know who i like

taey: yourself? lol

youknow: yeah aside from myself i also love bread the most lmao

taey: weirdo

youknow: I found my soulmate

taey: REALLY???? WHERE? WHEN? WHAT? COPYCAT

youknow: i found him

youknow: but he didn't say anything

youknow: he didn't show any reaction to me

youknow: I thoughts the first words to each other are the signal that you found your soulmate

youknow: is it possible that i'm not his?

taey: back the fuck up

taey: your soulmate is a boy???

taey: but you’re het af????

taey: WHAT

youknow: WHAT?

youknow: i’m not

youknow: i’m bisexual tae

youknow: i’ve been in relationships with both

youknow: but more on boys lol

youknow: all these time you thought i was a het???

taey: YOU EXUDE TOO MUCH BRO VIBES

youknow: wth

youknow: i like you i have been flirting with you

youknow: isn’t that proof enough

taey: wait

taey: you know?

youknow: i told you i have been paying attention to you, love

youknow: i know

taey: well, that was anticlimactic 

taey: i didnt know how i would come out to you

taey: now that’s settled BACK TO YOUR SOULMATE

taey: you stupid youknow, maybe he was just shocked??? that’s why he didn’t respond???

taey: did you tell him? did you show your tattoo??

youknow: you want me to strip and show him my tats?

youknow: but you know what im glad

taey: ????

youknow: maybe my theory was right

youknow: that even tho we were set with a soulmate it doesn't mean that we're going to end up with them

taey: there he goes again...

taey: i think you should really tell him 

taey: man up and tell him that he’s your soulmate

taey: that’s if he doesn't run away from u hahahahahaha

youknow: what if im in love with someone else? can that void this soulmate stuff we're forced to accept

taey: come on tell that boy already that you're his destined one

taey: HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH YOURSELF hahAHHAHaha

youknow: no

youknow: im in love with you

youknow: go ahead and laugh at that

youknow: meet me on Friday at Central Park. 11 am sharp.

youknow: i'll wait for you, taey

YOUKNOW LOGGED OUT

***

That escalated quickly. Everything happened so fast, Taeyong didn't have enough time to process it before youknow logged out. Swallowing hard and blinking a few times, he took a deep breath and put his phone down, lying on his bed and evaluating his life choices as he stare at the ceiling.

Should he meet him? They have been online friends with him for so long but Taeyong couldn't get rid of this funny feeling in his guts. Taeyong knows he's not a bad guy or something similar to that but... Why was he feeling like this? Is he actually looking forward to meeting him? Taeyong couldn't deny that his heart was racing like crazy when he said that. 

All along Taeyong thought that the reason Youknow was so against about soulmates was just because he got hurt once and was just afraid to fall in love again. Once bitten, twice shy sort of thing. 

But he just dropped the bomb out of nowhere. Taeyong knows he was flirting with him these past few months but he assumed it was all just for fun.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to days. In a blink of an eye it was already Friday. Taeyong was staring at the time, still pondering if he should go or not. Taeyong haven't contacted him ever since, and neither did he.

Only an hour left before the allotted time.

Taeyong paced back and forth inside his room, still thinking if he should really go or not.

"Yong?" I jumped in surprise when Doyoung opened the door, "What are you doing?" He asked, curious as to why he probably looked so jittery.

"Nothing." his answer, and then he nodded after he gave Doyoung a small smile. He was about to close the door but I stopped him, "Doyoung, yes or no?” Taeyong asked, not providing any context. 

"Huh?" 

"Just answer. Yes or no?"

"You’re being weird again.”

“Just answer, Doyoung.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Taeyong, “Being positive is always a good thing right?” Taeyong shrugged, “It is.” Doyoung said.

“So it’s a yes?” Taeyong asked and his roomie just nodded at him before closing the door.

Heaving a deep sigh, Taeyong started changing his clothes before looking up at the mirror. 

It's now or never.

***

Taeyong looked at his phone and knew was a few minutes early (a habit of his) when he arrived at the mall, he pretty sure this is where the Central Park he was talking about, is located. 

Before heading straight to the park, Taeyong made a detour to a café nearby to get a drink to calm his nerves. Instead of ordering his usual iced coffee, Taeyong ordered a chocolate frappe to ease his anxiety. Who would drink coffee if one is already so damn nervous?

Few minutes before their meeting time, he headed to the Central Park to relax for a bit whilst waiting for him. "This is seriously so nerve-wrecking." he murmured to himself, clutching his bag which contained his phone and wallet.

Choosing a bench underneath a tree and Taeyong git his phone to play for a bit. He was in the midst of an exciting game when his phone vibrated. 

youknow: Are you here?

taey: Yeah.

He was about to return his attention to his game, when he noticed a familiar figure just a few feet away. He was still gorgeous, but something was missing.  


A cute little dog in his arms.

Through narrowed eyes, Taeyong saw the familiar person walking towards him. "Jaehyun?" 

"Taeyong? I thought you were somebody else." Jaehyun said, sitting down on the spot next to him, "Shopping?" he asked but his attention was somewhere else, his eyes were looking around. 

Taeyong shook his head in answer. "What about you?" He asked Jaehyun, all smiles, "I can see that you didn't bring Rapunzel with you today." he added.  


Taeyong sneaked a look at his watch and saw that it was already past 11. Where is that youknow? He tried looking around stealthily. Jaehyun was still conversing with him. He didn’t want to look rude. 

"I'm meeting with a friend today. Also Yuta wants to keep Rapunzel to himself today.” Jaehyun answered. 

"Oooh, a friend? A date?" Taeyong teased and then looked around to find the person he was supposed to meet. The red flush that tinted Jaehyun’s fair skin didn't escape his notice. Taeyong laughed, "What are you doing here with me?! What if your date saw you with me? Your date might be waiting for you already!” Taeyong made a shooing gesture at him.

"Right." Jaehyun stood up, suddenly. "But, I couldn't leave you here. Alone." He said, biting his lips.

"I'm actually supposed to meet a friend too, but looks like that someone is running late." Taeyong explained, fishing out his phone and showed it to him, "I'll message my friend."

"Then I shouldn't disturb you anymore." He told me with a smile, dimples and all, and Taeyong just nodded at him. 

Taeyong was alone again, he was about to message youknow but he beat him to it.

youknow: are you sure you're here

taey: yeah

youknow: then where are you?

taey: i already told you i'm here in central park! 

taey: i've been waiting for you for 10 minutes already

youknow: i'm here too!

youknow: i've been here since 10 am

youknow: i don't want to be late on our first meeting

taey: then where the heck are you???

youknow: are you sure you're here and you're not making fun of me waiting for nothing

taey: you know what? i wished i did just that! you're starting to annoy me

youknow: sorry

youknow: i'm just nervous

youknow: please don't leave 

youknow: i wanna see you

youknow: i'll look for you stay where you are

taey: i'm wearing a red plaid top and black pants

youknow: taey there’s atleast 20 people wearing that Lmao

youknow: red plaid got it

taey: i'm near the sakura trees

youknow: i'm wearing a white shirt with denim jacket 

youknow: holler if you see me

Taeyong suddenly frowned as he read Youknow’s reply.

"Taey?" He heard a voice say, a soft voice I heard before. Taeyong looked up, his eyes zeroing in the person that he just talked to moments before. He was panting, catching his breath, like he just ran all the way here. "Taey?" he repeated softly. Taeyong couldn't reply, he couldn't find his voice.

What the hell is happening? Can this be possible? Taeyong put his phone down as he stood up. He walked towards him, eyes focused on Youknow or Jaehyun or whoever he was. Only him. He noticed how he smiling so brightly, noticed how his cheeks were flushed red from running, noticed how the wind was blowing his luxurious hair, Taeyong noticed how his sweat trickled down the side of his neck, Taeyong noticed how Jaehyun was looking at him.

But Taeyong failed to notice the child running from the opposite side, causing him to crash into her, making them lose their balance. The haze in Taeyong’s eyes went ninja on him as soon as he saw the crying kid, Taeyong immediately rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked, as he wiped the tears on her cherubic face, "Don't cry. Here." He placed a Band-Aid on her skinned knee. "Is it better now?" The child answered him with a nod, finally smiling before running again. 

Taeyong was still looking at the child, worried he might fall again when a hand was then held out in front of him. His eyes immediately fixated at the familiar bracelet that he saw Jaehyun wearing the last time they met, the same bracelet that my soulmate was wearing.

"Watch where you're going, Taeyong" Jaehyun said as he pulled Taeyong up. Taeyong stifled a gasp.  
"W-what did you just say?" Taeyong stuttered, looking at the taller. His eyes fixed on him, hands not letting go of his, Taeyong’s heart beating so loudly he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. He felt like a wildfire was spreading throughout his body when he said those words. His words. 

His lips formed a smile together with his eyes, "I said, watch where you're going, Taeyong or should I call you Taey?"

"Y-you're Youknow?" Taeyong asked, unable to believe it. 'Are you my soulmate too' He wanted to know, yet was too scared to ask. He was a confused wreck right now, a confused wreck on cloud nine if that was possible. 

Jaehyun just nodded his head, still holding Taeyong’s hand, smiling. "I told you I was going to show you something when we meet, right?"

"Huh?" was Taeyong’s brilliant reply. His mind turning into a puddle of goo from the way Jaehyun was looking at him, the way he was holding his hands, the way he was smiling at him. 

Jaehyun smiled, not knowing that Taeyong was slowly getting blinded by his bright smile. He squeezed the smaller’s hand before letting it go. He leaned closer to Taeyong, "I want to show you this." he whispered, as he pulled the collar of his shirt. 

There it was, his soulmark, black and branded on his right chest: Is she yours?

"Exactly what you said to me the first time we met." Jaehyun said while Taeyong was still staring at the other’s inked skin. "I was really worried why my soulmate will say that though. I don't know who the she is. I’m bisexual for fuck’s sake. Did she see me with another girl? Did he see me with a girl and think I’m straight? I was losing it over my stupid mark.”  
Taeyong smiled a little at Jaehyun’s rant but he wanted to know one thing, "You knew that time that I was your soulmate. Why didn't you tell me anything then?" 

Jaehyun took his hand again, eyeing Taeyong seriously, "Because I don't want fate or destiny to rule my life. I was already in love with someone else back then. I was in love with you way before I knew you were my soulmate." He said, sincerity ringing in every word he said. He was smiling down at Taeyong, looking completely smitten by him.

Taeyong couldn't even muster a reply. He was so damn happy. He just looked at him too, not caring if we looked like a foolish couple in the eyes of others.  
"I know you're not yet in love with me but I want you to know that in no time, I'll make you fall in love with me." Jaehyun whispered against Taeyong’s ears, holding his small body close to him, his heart about to combust. "Not just because I'm your soulmate but I'm me. I'm all in, Taeyong."

Taeyong couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Jaehyun slightly away. Jaehyun relented, but his hands still holding the smaller’s, "Uhm," Taeyong looked down at their entwined hands, "We should probably introduce ourselves...properly?" He suggested, flushing a deep red. "I'm Taey but my real name is Lee Taeyong."

Jaehyun gave his hand a squeeze, nodding before saying, "Hi, I'm Youknow, but my real name is Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun, his soulmate, shot him a look and added, "Nice to finally meet you, love."

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really like soulmate aus so much so why not make one for JaeYong? Hope you enjoyed it. 💕


End file.
